Sofrendo As Consequencias
by ILOVEJORJAFOX
Summary: Sara acha que encontrou o homem perfeito chamado Billy..porem ele começa a ser violento com Sara e agora Grissom vai fazer de tudo para salvar Sara antes que Billy acabe matando Sara
1. Chapter 1

em um bar próximo ao lab Sara estava bebendo socialmente quando ela conheceu um rapaz chamado Billy . eles conversaram por longas horas,quando o bar estava se fechando Billy insistiu em levar sara para casa,a morena aceitou o convite . no dia seguinte no inicio do turno Catherine estava a na sala de descanço com uma garrafa de agua nas mãos .

CW:hey Sara eu vi você e um rapaz ontem no bar.

SS:é ele é policial no Texas ele esta de ferias no estado vizinho.

CW:voce parece muito feliz.

SS:sabe diferente do Grissom,ele me faz sentir bem..sabe como lidar com meus sentimentos...sei que foi só uma noite mais ele foi fantástico não vejo a hora de vê-lo novamente.

CW:uau!depois eu que me apaixono fácil...tenho que ir depois você conversa sobre isso...mais qual é o nome do Romeu?

SS:Billy Maher.

Catherine saiu deixando Sara com uma garrafa de agua com gás em mãos . Grissom entra na sala e encontra aquele sorriso que ele tanto ama estampado no rosto de Sara.

GG:è...boa noite

SS:boa noite Grissom.

Grissom achou que a felicidade de Sara estava clara para ele que ela sabia que hoje ele a convidaria para jantar...ele havia contado para Warrick que levaria uma bela moça para jantar e ele pensou que Warrick poderia ter contado alguma coisa para ela . logo todos estavam lá e Grissom separou a equipe para o trabalho . no final do turno Grissom estava caminhando pelo vestuário e encontrou Catherrine e Sara conversando .

CW:então me conta mais sobre o tão policial texano.

SS:bom ele insistiu em me levar para casa,foi um grande cavalheiro,no final da noite ele me deu rosas,e me deu o maior beijo que alguém jà poderia ter me dado.

CW:uau!esse cara é romântico!

SS:é..hoje nós conbinamos de nos encontrar no mesmo lugar de ontem e acho que se ele for tao cavalheiro quanto ontem,sei que a noite vai prometer!

Catherine sorriu maliciosamente e saiu do vestuário,Grissom ouviu atentamente cada palavra que Sara havia dito com Catherine sobre o encontro não podia impedi-la de sair com outras pessoas ainda mais que eles nao tinham um relacionamento verdadeiro e ela estava um pouco chateada com ele,desde que ela o convidou para jantar na ultima vez e como sempre..ele recusou . ele voltou para o seu escritório ainda meio confuso e um tanto triste . após algumas horas Sara estava novamente no bar com Billy os dois continuavam a conversar sobre os trabalhos,livros favoritos entre outras coisas...aos poucos Sara percebeu que tinha muito mais a ver com o Billy do que com o Grissom...logo ela estava se aproximando dele para um longo beijo...após alguns minutos Billy e Sara sairam e o rapaz a convidou para um pequeno jantar na casa dele . ela aceitou e eles passaram a noite juntos . no dia seguinte Catherine encontrou Sara na sala de reuniões .

CW:então me conta a sua noitada com o tal de Billy!

SS:foi incrível..as cervejas...o beijo...o jantar e o sexo!foram todos incríveis.

Catherine ainda estava completamente curiosa a respeito e Greg que havia chegado naquela hora ficou curioso.

GS:quem diria Sarinha esta pegando!

SS:ele è lindo Greg!

CW:traga o seu Romeu para nós conhecermos!

Grissom estava na sala de reuniões e ouviu novamente cada palavra,ele ficou sem qualquer reaçao,ele então entendeu Sara havia desistido dele e ele decidiu deixar o caminho livre para ela...ela parecia apaixonada e feliz...se essa era a vida que ela queria então ele teria de aceitar . as semanas foram passando e já fazia um mês que Billy e Sara estavam ficando juntos...Billy convidou Sara para morar com ele e a morena apaixonada aceitou o convite mal sabendo a esperava . cada dia Sara parecia mais no lab feliz e Grissom parecia alguém que havia quebrado o coraçao em pedaços,estava tão preso ao trabalho que parecia que ate dormia no lab,Catherine estava vendo aonde tudo aquilo estava caminhando e mesmo aconselhando Grissom...parecia que nada adiantava . naquela noite de quinta feira Sara estava preparando uma comida caseira simples para ela e Billy..uma sopa,Billy estava no banho e saiu arrumado,Sara ouviu o telefone tocar e foi atender...era a voz de uma mulher,ela levantou a sombrancelha quando a mulher disse "meu amor",a morena desligou o telefone,e encostou o quadril na pia e cruzou os braços..Billy apareceu cheiroso e muito bem arrumado .

SS:seu telefone tocou!

BM:é?anotou um recado?

SS:recado?eu tenho cara de secretaria?quem é é o dono do numero 45 do seu celular?

BM:ah é a Allison...o que ela disse?

SS:ela disse "meu amor"

BM:sabia!

SS:quer me contar sobre isso?

BM:você é legal Sara,bonita tem uma conversa..faz um sexo bom mais eu gosto de arriscar..gosto de viver entensamente.

SS:o que quer dizer?

BM:pensei que fosse inteligente!

SS:sou mesmo uma idiota!achei que você fosse diferente dos outros homens e pensei que nós fôssemos perfeitos!

BM:acontece que nao existe perfeiçao Sara!caramba eu sou homem!homens e mulheres tem diferenças,necessidades diferentes!

SS:então você sai e tem um caso e eu trabalho e cuido de você e da sua casa?desculpe se eu te amei mais eu não sou um capacho e você não pode fazer isso comigo!

Billy que já estava se enchendo de toda a conversa de Sara a deu um tapa no rosto,o barulho foi enorme e estalou no rosto dela .

BM:o que foi?eu não posso te bater?oi só vale no sexo?

SS:não você não pode me bater.

Sara tentou revidar mais ele deu um soco no rosto dela.

BM:mulheres são todas iguais!eu vou sair agora não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois e não conte a ninguém sobre esse machucado no rosto..se não vai ganhar mais que um machucado no rosto!e se pensar em ligar para alguém vai usar cadeiras de rodas o resto da vida!e sobre a suas armas..eu tirei todas as balas dela e por garantia que você não vai fazer nada errado eu vou deixar você trancada ate amanha de noite Sara!

Billy saiu e deixou sara no chão chorando,ela descobriu que Billy não era o príncipe encantado que ela esperava..ela não era do tipo de mulher que apanhava do namorado..ela passou a noite inteira chorando pensando no que havia acontecido,na manha seguinte ela se olhou no espelho e pode reparar que seu rosto estava inchado por causa de tanto chorar e que o olho dela estava roxo por causa do soco e havia um pequeno corte na maça do rosto,ela se aprontou pois tinha tribunal naquele dia e colocou um óculos de sol e esperou por Billy já que ele tinha saído e levado as chaves...Billy chegou bêbado e muito cansado .

BM:nossa!realmente voce esta bonita!nao espero que esteja atras d ealgum homem por ai!

SS:pode me dar licença tenho trabalho.

BM:o tribunal..claro..você vai com a sua amiga loirinha não é...aquela linda e maravilhosa Catherine Willlows!nossa como ela é gostosa!

sara virou o rosto em completa desaprovaçao.

BM:é..não fale nada com ela ou caso contrario você terá um novo conjunto para trabalhar..só que esse será um conjunto de madeira e ficara a sete palmos da terra e a um do inferno!bom dia de trabalho querida!

Sara saiu o quando antes daquela casa..Catherine estava a esperando na lanchonete .

CW:nossa que demora sei que esta com o seu Romeu!e vocês vivem num Paraíso tropical mais se atrasar é algo muito mal o juiz não vai perdoar.

SS:é Catherine..eu acordei meu mal acho que é cólica..não estou me aquentando em pé..pode chamar outra pessoa para ir com você?

CW:è Sara..você esta bem?parece meio nervosa!

SS:eu estou bem...só com muita cólica.

CW:claro..eu vou ligar para o Nick..compre algum remédio para aliviar a dor da cólica...e vá para casa descançar um pouquinho tenho certeza que o seu Romeu vai dar um jeito para tudo melhorar

SS:vou sim!

Catherine ligou para Nick e os dois foram para o tribunal...Sara não podia ir para casa,não podia encontrar Billy . ela ficou andando pela rua até chegar a cinco da tarde quando ela entrou no lab e foi direto para a sala do supervisor,Grissom que jà estava lá ficou assustado de ver a morena ali .

SS:posso me sentar com você?

GG:é...claro.

Grissom olhou bem para ela.

GG:Sara...o que significa esse machucado no seu rosto?

SS:eu cai da escada.

Grissom continuou olhando e reparou que Sara estava diferente parecia assustada e um das mãos estava sobre um das costelas e suas pernas tremiam.

GG:Sara voce esta bem?

SS:estou...só estou com um pouco de cólica.

GG:e desde quando cólica fica nas costelas?

Grissom conseguiu um sorriso leve de sara foi quando ela balançou a cabeça fez os óculos de sol cair no chão que Grissom viu o roxo no olho direito dela.

GG:Sara...o que aconteceu?

**continua**


	2. Chapter 2

GG:Sara...o que aconteceu?

Sara não quis responder a Grissom e ficou apenas olhando para o chão...Grissom queria respostas ,ele se levantou e fechou as persianas e a porta,ele se agachou e pegou a mão de Sara e a olhou fundo nos olhos de sara .

GG:por favor Sara me conte o que aconteceu..e não me diga que é cólica ou que você caiu da escada

SS:eu não posso Grissom!

GG:foi o tal de Billy?ele bateu em você?

SS:Grissom por favor não tente adivinhar o que aconteceu.

Grissom não queria adivinhar queria saber a verdade,saber o que realmente aconteceu com Sara,ele sabia que Sara nao irira falar facil.

GG:confie em mim sara.

SS:se eu disser ele vai me matar e talvez vai matar você também..não posso arriscar os meus amigos e as pessoas que eu amo por causa disso.

GG:eu quero me arriscar...confie em mim Sar!

Sara viu o olhar de preocupaçao de Grissom e viu que não conseguiria esconder nada dele,ela mostrou a costela machucada e contou tudo sobre o que aconteceu naquela casa naquela quinta a noite . ele sentiu o sangue ferver como aquele rapaz era capaz de machucar sua Sara?

SS:por favor nao va atras dele.

GG:Sara...você tem que prestar queixa.

SS:não adianta ele é policial e ele tem muitos amigos que poderiam fazer a historia ser totalmente diferente.

GG:para onde você vai passar a noite?...ele sabe que você trabalha aqui?

SS:não sei aonde vou passar a noite e sim ele sabe aonde eu trabalho.

GG:vá para minha casa...eu protejo você!

SS:nao quero que voce se arrisque por mim.

GG:Sar...eu faria qualquer coisa por você!vou cuidar de você.

SS:eu tenho medo que algo aconteça com você!

GG:confie em mim Sar...não vou deixar que ele te toque de novo.

SS:eu entrei nessa sozinha e vou sair dessa sozinha.

GG:se você o procurar ele vai te matar...hoje foram um olho roxo,algumas costelas quebradas e um corte no rosto o que será amanha?um braço quebrado,ou uma perna quebrada!

SS:dizem que os filhos herdam alguma coisa dos pais...meu pai batia na minha mãe e o ciclo se repediu comigo.

GG:você pode mudar o seu futuro!não precisa ser como o da sua mãe...ele é só o seu namorado nao seu marido!

Sara começou a chorar e Grissom a confortou em seus braços fortes . momento mesmo que Ecklie visse ele nao se importava,Sara precisava de sua ajuda e ele faria o uqe foss epreciso para ajuda-la . naquela noite Grissom pediu que Catherine ficasse no comando do lab e levou Sara para a cas,a morena ainda se sentia muito incomodada na casa de Grissom,mesmo ele sendo tão bondoso e carinhoso com ela . enquanto isso Billy apareceu no lab e encontrou Catherine .

CW:oi Billy!a Sara melhorou?

BM:melhorou?melhorou do que?

CW:ela estava com cólica de manha cedo..ela ate pediu que eu chamasse outra pessoa para me ajudar no tribunal...ela falou que ia para casa.

BM:ah isso!sim ela esta melhor...ela saiu para trabalhar,você a viu por ai?

CW:sim..o Grissom levou a Sara para a casa dele...parece que a Sara não estava se sentindo muito bem.

BM:voce tem o endereço da casa do Grissom?eu preciso ver a minha princesinha.

CW:claro vem ate a minha sala que eu te dou o endereço.

Billy acompanhou Catherine ate a sala da isso Grissom havia feito um sanduiche vegetariano para Sara e a morena estava sentada no sofa.

GG:sei que não é uma casa de luxo mais...

SS:é ótima do jeito que è Griss.

GG:trouxe um sanduiche vegetariano.

SS:obrigada Griss...eu estou com um mal pressentimentos!

GG:voce só esta preocupada e isso è descançar um pouco.

Grissom se sentou próximo a sara no sofá e apenas olhou para os machucados.

GG:como pude deixar que isso acontecesse á você?

SS:você não é o culpado...na verdade fui eu...eu procurei a paixão no lugar errado,na verdade eu só arranjo homem complicado,quando nao é um safado como o Hank é um espancador de mulheres ou um cara que esta indisponivel emocionalmente.

GG:eu não estou indisponivel emocionalmente Sara...não mais!

SS:eu quis me envolver com outra pessoa porque você e a Sofia pareciam estar bem juntos.

GG:juntos?eu não sinto nada pela Sofia,não é por ela que meus sentimentos são puros e verdadeiros.

SS:serio?entao é por quem?

GG:eu só não tenho coragem para dizer,pois tenho medo de ser rejeitado por ela.

SS:depende da mulher se me falar quem é.

GG:lembra o que eu falo no lab...

SS:quando a evidencia muda a teoria também.

GG:isso é verdade nao so no nosso trabalho como na vida pessoal mais a verdade é que açoes falam mais alto que palavras.

SS:depende do contexto porque...

Grissom aproximou o rosto do rosto de Sara e sem mais neguem impedimento e a puxou para um beijo intenso,Sara suspirou enquanto ele a beijava logo a língua dele pediu passagem para explorar a boca de Sara e a morena não negou passagem,suas mãos finalmente largaram o sanduiche e ela colocou as mãos sobre o pescoço dele fazendo carinhos de leve,enquanto as mãos de Grissom apertavam a cintura de Sara logo ele sentiu o gosto meio salgado das lágrimas de Sara se embolando sobre os lábios e línguas deles que dançavam freneticamente . ele terminou o beijo de uma maneira bem apaixonada,o gemido de desaprovaçao de Sara fez Grissom ficar confuso .

GG:voce esta chorando por raiva,tristeza ou felicidade?

SS:raiva por você ter demorado tanto para me beijar...feliz por você ter me beijado tão docemente e triste porque estou pensando que pode ser que você esteja apenas com dó de mim.

GG:Sara...as vezes nós só percebemos quanto uma coisa è importante quando quase a perdemos...eu fiquei com medo de tudo..medo de você nao me querer.

SS:nao te querer?céus Grissom você é um gato!só se eu fosse louca para não querer alguém como você.

GG:mais você é uma garota e eu...digamos que sou um velho de meia idade.

SS:52 anos e algo muito sexy!pelo menos para mim...e você não aparenta ter a idade que tem!

GG:serio?

SS:nao mentiria sobre isso!

Grissom sorriu e ia beija-la novamente quanto o toque da campainha os assustou .

GG:eu já volto!

Grissom deu um selinho em Sara e se levantou e foi ate a porta..assim que abriu a porta se deparou com um jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis .

BM:olá Sara Sidle esta ai?sou um amigo dela e fiquei sabendo que ela não estava bem.

GG:sou Gil Grissom...e você è?

BM:Billy Maher.

GG:Billy?

**continua**


	3. Chapter 3

quando Sara ouviu aquele nome ela correu para a cozinha,ele a deixava muito assustada enquanto isso na porta Grissom encarava Billy...olhando bem para ele era impossível imaginar que um homem daquele jeito batesse em uma mulher tao doce quanto Sara .

BM:com licença eu posso falar com a Sara?

GG:desculpe mais ela esta indisposta a falar agora.

Grissom fechou a porta mais Billy foi mais rápido e socou a porta fortemente .

BM:olha seu velho!eu não estou de brincadeira...cadê a Sara?

GG:não vou deixar que toque na Sara de novo?

BM:ela contou a verdade a você?ou só contou a versão dela?

GG:ela não precisa de você!

BM:não se intrometa!

Billy conseguiu abrir a porta com força e entrou na casa,Grissom nunca foi um homem violento ou de perder a cabeça fácil...mais as coisas mudavam quando alguém mexia com Sara .

BM:achei que Catherine disse que ela estava com você.

GG:o que tem a Catherine a ver com essa historia?

BM:ela me deu o endereço,mais acho que todos vocês estão escondendo a Sara de mim...sabe nunca gostei tanto de uma pessoa como eu gosto da Sara.

GG:você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar todo esse amor.

BM:é ela não esta aqui...mais quando ver aquela vadia fale para ela parar de se esconder de mim...afinal ela não pode se esconder para sempre.

Grissom sentiu o sangue ferver e pela primeira vez em anos ele perdeu a cabeça pegando Billy pelo colarinho da blusa e o imprensando contra a parede .

GG:olha escuta seu grande idiota!você não vai tocar mais na Sara pois eu vou leva-lo agora para a delegacia e fazer de tudo para prendê-lo por violência domestica.

BM:sério?sejamos realistas você é um investigador criminal e sabe que você só pode pedir um mandato ou prestar uma queixa a alguém quando se tem evidencias...e não estou vendo Sara aqui...seria a minha palavra quanto a sua.

Grissom sabia que ele tinha razao...ele o soltou e Billy ajeitou a camisa e quando Grissom menos esperava Billy deu um soco no rosto de Grissom .

GG:isso è só para você parar de se intrometer seu velho patético!

Billy saiu furioso e Grissom fechou a porta,ele procurou Sara por todos os lados mais não a encontrou foi então que ele ligou para a morena .

GG:Sara?aonde você esta?

SS:tive que fugir Grissom não queria arranjar problemas para você.

GG:eu disse que te projeteria se algo acontecesse.

SS:nao queria arriscar,eu agradeço por você ter estado do meu lado o tempo todo.

GG:Sara para onde você vai?

SS:eu não sei...só sei que tenho duas alternativas ou viver a minha vida como uma musica country do oeste,ou saio fora dessa..das duas alternativas eu não quero te envolver...não quero envolver as pessoas que amo!

GG:eu cuidarei de você...sempre!...Sara apenas me diga para onde você vai.

SS:te mandarei um e-mail ele é policial pode estar rastreando as minhas ligaçoes!

GG:Sara espera...

SS:Gil?...eu te amo!

Sara desligou o telefone.

GG:Sara?Sara?...eu também...te amo!

Sara não podia imaginar como sua vida havia se transformado em um inferno total e ela só tinha um jeito de fazer a vida dela ser completamente diferente...de ela se libertar de Billy e viver novamente sua vida em paz . Grissom estava preocupado não sabia aonde Sara estaria e estava preocupado que o maluco do Billy a encontrasse . ele sentou no sofá apenas pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudar Sara quando seu computador recebe um e-mail e o e-mail era de Sara .

**continua**


	4. Chapter 4

já fazia mais de um mês que Sara tinha saído de Las Vegas e ela não tinha falado com Grissom a pelo menos três semanas e isso estava o deixando preocupado...e se Billy a encontrasse antes?ela não falou para aonde tinha ido ou por quanto tempo ficaria longe de Las Vegas . em uma determinada noite no lab enquanto Grissom fazia a leitura de relatórios,que Julie apareceu na sala.

J:senhor Grissom...tem uma pessoa na querendo falar com o senhor pelo telefone.

Grissom agradeceu e transferiu a lugaçao para a sala dele,não estava disposto a ir ate a recepçao.

GG:Grissom!

SS:oi Griss!é a Sara.

GG:Sara?aonde você está?

SS:liguei para dizer que eu estou bem e que estou com saudades.

GG:é...já se encontrou com o Billy?

SS:não...mais talvez quem sabe.

GG:essa ligação esta passando de 15 segundos.

SS:não se preocupe o Billy não vai rastrear...há eu estou no Texas...perto da divisa do estado.

GG:voce quer que eu vá te ver?

SS:você é quem sabe...bom eu tenho que desligar te vejo então em breve.

Sara desligou o telefone e Grissom ficou confuso,o que teria acontecido com Sara?...ela parecia meio fria no telefone . como Grissom suspeitava Billy ainda estava atrás de Sara...e havia rastreado a ligaçao deles...ninguém não imaginava como Billy realmente era,apenas Grissom e Sara . já eram meia noite quando Sara ouviu um chute na porta de sua casa e ela sabia exatamente quem era .

BM:então sua vadia você estava se escondendo aqui!

SS:é eu vim te esperar...fico feliz que esteja disposto a admitir que você é doente...mais convenhamos você me bateu e isso não foi nada legal.

BM:doente?eu falei que se você falasse sobre o que aconteceu com algum amigo seu...da próxima vez que eles te vissem...seria em um belo vestido de madeira.

as luzes apagadas fizeram Billy ficar meio preocupado..teria Sara armado para ele?ele estava entre a cozinha e a sala olhando para os lados quando um soco atingiu o seu rosto com força total . ele sentiu o osso da mandíbula trincar entre os outros ossos .

BM:voce quer brigar comigo?

SS:é!

BM:isso é ridículo Sara...a mulher é definitivamente mais fraca que o homem!e mesmo que lutássemos você estaria em desvantagem pelo simples fato de ser uma mulher!

SS:sério?bom vamos ver se sua teoria é realmente plausível!

BM:nao vai adiantar Sara..voce vai perder.

SS:você pode me bater antes não é quando eu estava cega de amor e indefesa..será que você é tão covarde que só pode me bater quando eu estou distraída?

BM:você sabe que não vai me matar...você não teria coragem.

SS:legitima defesa não è homicídio.

Sara não esperou mais para dar um segundo soco no rosto de Billy que agora sentia o osso do rosto trincar novamente . ele tentou soca-la mais ficou espantado ao ver o qual rápido ela se mexia...ele sabia que Sara era treinada em defesa pessoal...mais aquilo era diferente ela estava mais rápida e seus socos estavam mais fortes e cheios de precisão e seus olhos não tinham mais um olhar confiante e sim um olhar de ódio puro,com certeza ela tinha feito um novo treinamento . ela continuou a bater nele e logo a camisa azul clara dele se encharcou do próprio sangue ele estava completamente perdido,Sara não tinha mais certeza do que era bom ou mal só sabia que tinha que bater nele .

SS:olha só ele sangra e sangra muito.

BM:no final só vai sobrar um Sara.

SS:verdade e olhando para você...digo que agora é você que esta em total desvantagem.

Sara continuou a bater nele mais por um deslize ele conseguiu bater nela novamente e agora ele estava sobre o controle da situaçao,com uma rasteira ele conseguiu jogar Sara no chão,a pancada que Sara recebeu na cabeça quando ela caiu por cima da mesa de centro na sala a fez ficar meio sonsa e acabou fechando os olhos,tempo suficiente para Billy dar um chute completo no estômago de Sara...a morena acordou com a dor extrema que sentiu e viu que não tinha saída e conseguiu se levantar e com o pouco de força que tinha começou a bater nele novamente...as imagens de quando eles estavam juntos e de quando ele batia nela fizeram a sua força voltar .

SS:me diz agora é bom você chutar...bater?

Sara deu apenas um chute no estômago dele que fez ele ficar curvado,ela pegou a cabeça dele e a bateu contra o joelho dela e depois de mais alguns socos ele caiu pegou a arma na gaveta e apontou para Billy caído no chão.

SS:voce tinha razao em uma coisa no final...só um de nós vai sobrar.

quando Sara estava para atirar nele a porta se abriu.

GG:Sara para!

SS:Grissom?

GG:guarda a arma..e deixe que a policia tome conta da situaçao.

SS:não Grissom!ele nunca mais vai fazer com mulher nehuma o que fez comigo...e a minha forma de ele pagou a que fez com todas as mulheres antes de mim e para as que viram no futuro.

GG:não o mate Sara...sua mãe fez isso com o seu pai.

SS:eu sei...masi o que posso fazer sou filha dela!

GG:mais não é igual a ela...não seja como ela Sara.

Sara sabia que Grissom tinha razão e disparou a arma,a bala caiu a centímetros do rosto dele.

SS:você tem razão...

Sara caiu no chão completamente derrotada por dentro,mais ao mesmo tempo vitoriosa por si mesma,Grissom se aproximou de Sara e a abraç as luzes da policia cercaram a casa de sara e alguns policiais chegaram .

policial:o que aconteceu aqui?recebemos uma ligaçao de um senhor falando sobre violência domestica.o cara é esse do chão?

Sara apenas respondeu com a cabeça.

policial:bom ele é perigoso ou esta amarmado?bom ...você teve sorte.

uma semana depois do ocorrido Sara voltou para Las Vegas e Grissom a convidou para um jantar e ver como ela estava se sentindo.

SS:não precisava me chamar para jantar para ver como eu estava.

GG:era a única maneira sem que todos ficassem curiosos sobre o motivo de sua aparente ferias,mais já que estamos aqui...como esta se sentindo depois de tudo?

SS:é engraçado a minha vida toda eu sempre tive raiva da minha mãe por causa do que ela fez com o meu pai e em um dia eu ajo como ela..não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse chegado.

GG:sua mae tentou de proteger e voce tentou se proteger.

SS:è mais pelo menos agora o próximo cara que tentar me bater não vai conseguir.

GG:è você tem um gancho de direita e de esquerda poderosos...mais você sabe que homens como o Billy tem aos montes por ai.

SS:é eu sei.

GG:bater ou matar em um não vai diminuir a porcentagem de mulheres que sofrem todos os tipo de abusos sobre as mãos de seus companheiros.

SS:é eu também sei disso...mais sabe qual foi o meu erro?...foi de eu ter deixado ele me bater primeiro...se eu tivesse deixado as coisas bem mais claras no inicio não teria acontecido isso.

GG:o problema da violência contra a mulher é que o amor que elas sentem pelos homens e o medo de perde-los fala mais alto,mais alto que a razão.

SS:é mais eu aprendi a minha liçao...quem realmente ama nunca vai bater em uma mulher,nunca vai magoa-la por bater nela . dane-se o amor,quando um homem bate em uma mulher ele perde todo o respeito e se mais mulheres enfrentassem os homens no primeiro tapa a situaçao seria diferente no mínimo.

GG:você tem razão mais nem todos pensam assim .

SS:è.

Grissom pagou a conta do jantar e a levou para casa,Sara não estava disposta a conversar muito naquela noite . quando chegaram no prédio de Sara ela respirou fundo e soltou o cinto de segurança e ficou olhando para o horizonte,Grissom ficou olhando para ela e imaginando tudo que havia passado pela cabeça dela desde o ocorrido .

SS:obrigada pelo jantar...eu amei.

Grissom sorriu e antes que Sara saísse do carro ela o puxou pelo colarinho e deu um beijo apaixonado em Grissom.

SS:boa noite.

Sara saiu e deixou Grissom de olhos fechados pensando no beijo que havia acabo de ganhar porem ele não viu Sara sair do carro e nem entrar no prédio .

GG:eu vou fazer dar certo Sara,eu vou fazer o nosso namoro dar certo e ser real!

**FIM.**


End file.
